Misery
by All of My Old Shitty Stories
Summary: I wrote this when I was 10-12 years old and just found it. Charlei (yeah, that's how it's spelled) and her twin brother Axel are constantly abused by their dad and their only friend is Roxas Kento. I think he's got a think for the main female protaginist (suprise, suprise). And so does his brother Sora (Idk). Sora/OC/Roxas (I think). MARY SUE WARNING: proceed with caution.
1. Welcome to Hell

**AUTHOR'S NOTE (Can also be found on my profile bio):**

**THIS IS NOT A SERIOUS WORK AND IF YOU BASH IT I WON'T REALLY GIVE A FUCK**

**Will continue to upload until I run out of chapters.**

**-Proceed with caution-**

Misery

Chapter One

Charlei Sato didn't mean to be a bad person. Her dad just made her who she was because of abuse and alcohol.

Her brother Axel was exactly like her, not appearance wise. He had sharp spiky red hair and dark green eyes, while she possessed blonde hair and green eyes. A splitting image of her mother who walked out on them, claiming she had enough. Maybe that's why she got beat more frequently than Axel.

The only person who didn't have enough common sense to avoid them was Roxas Kento. Roxas used to be stupid and naïve by always approaching them and asking if they wanted to play. No matter how many times they gave him wedges, dumped him in the dumpster, or mugged him of his money, he never got the hint. His brother got the hint before he even before went the first time.

His brother was Sora Kento and he always tugged on Roxas' sleeve, exclaiming how stupid he was for going up to them. Roxas would shrug him off.

He always noticed how sad they were, forced to play with themselves, and he always went to see them. After a few days, he grew on them and they included him in everything they did, sometimes, when he wasn't on times, they would go to his house and ordered him to play with them, even if he was sick.

And that's how Axel and Charlei Sato became friends with Roxas Kento.

"Hello…? Are you paying attention Charlei?" A hand waved in front of her face which caused her to fall out of her chair in alarm. "Oh god, are you okay Charlei?" Her best friend Roxas asked.

After he helped her up she giggled and flicked his nose. "I'm ok, Roxy~." He grunted at the nickname. "I thought I told you and your brother to stop calling me that!"

An arm wrapped around his shoulder, "Aw, why would we wanna do that Roxy?" "Axel." He spat, shaking his arm off. "Come on guys, or we'll be late for school." Charlei called after them at the door way. "Coming." The two male responded negatively.

"Oh wait, I packed you three lunch today~! Since I know you're dad refuses to make you lunch." Mrs. Kento said enthusiastically, tossing them each they're bags. "Thanks Mrs. K, you're the best." The Sato twins screamed as they left.

"Why do I feel like it's going to be a bad day at school today?" asked Roxas. "Because we're going to school. Replied Charlei as they stood in front of the doors to Twilight High.

"Welcome to hell." Smirked Axel as they walked inside together.

**Editing that was a nightmare (I just used spellcheck and used spaces- nothing to major like rewriting the whole story or anything).**

**Review if you want me to continue uploading chapters.**

**Or don't!**

**I don't really give a fuck I'm still going to upload anyways.**


	2. Sora-Poo

**I totally forgot about this story…**

… **My bad.**

"Open your books to page 42 and..." Charlei zoned out on her teacher when she realized he had a huge head! It would be so easy to just throw a spit ball at him from her seat because of that giant thing.

So she did.

"Hey! Who did that? Was it you Charlei?" "Your head was just so huge Mr. Dallas It was blocking my wonderful view of the exit. You might wanna see a doctor or something about it. I'm pretty sure that's not natural." Charlei smirked, kicking her feet up on her desk as the class began to laugh at her teacher.

The teacher was red from embarrassment. "Charlei! I'd send you to the principal's office if I weren't in such a forgiving mood today." The teacher huffed, sitting at his seat and typing something Charlei didn't care about.

"No, it's just because you're afraid of me..." She mumbled, opening her math book. "What the fu-?!" Charlei didn't understand any of this; math was her bad subject at school.

Well… every subject was at that matter.

"Psssst! Roxas! Roxy~! Give me your paper so I can copy! I can't read any of this!" Charlei was trying to whisper, but with Roxas in the front and her in the back, she was really whisper yelling.

"No Charlei, do your own work." Roxas grumbled in response. Suddenly, his paper was snatched away. "I'll just copy what you have so far Roxy-poo." "Charlei you can't take my paper, and you can't take Marvin's seat." Poor Marvin, just a nerd trying to do his work.

"Aw but Roxy, don't you like me?" Roxas' face tinted red. "Yes but—"BRING. "Damn bell." The teacher cursed as the students trampled over him. As soon as Charlei left class, she bumped into someone, dropping both of their books.

"Ah jeez, I'm so—Sora? Sora Kento? Roxas' brother?" the brunette nodded meekly, fumbling with his books. "It's been a while; hey you should sit with us at lunch! It's settled, we're sitting together. I'll just follow you to make sure you don't scamper off." The brunette blushed at the blonde and hobbled over to his locker.

While putting his books in, Charlei tried to make conversation. "So, how have you been Sora? You in any cliques? Are you popular? You know you can tell me." "W-well, people call me popular..." Sora was usually a chatter mouth, but around Charlei he's really not. He developed a small crush on her as she always came over to his house. She was nice enough to always try and get him involved in the stuff they did.

So yeah, he was popular and was smart, but around Charlei, is cool act dropped and he was a meek little nerd again.

"Aw, that's so cute, wittle Sora in the popular group." The blonde cooed, pinching one of Sora's caused Sora to blush quickly. "Hey, Sora, you got a fever or something, your face is all red." "I-I'm ok, let's j-just get to lunch." "Yeah, Sora-poo, let's get some lunch." She leaned over and laced their fingers together, skipping down the hallway chanting "Lunch."

While Sora was as red as a tomato, getting dragged by his crush. Roxas sneered from the corner he and Axel where spying from. "You think she'll fall for him?" Axel asked, narrowing his eyes and becoming a protective big brother. "Nah, at least, I hope not…" Roxas trailed off.

'Please don't let my goody-two shoes brother take my crush away from me.'

**This story is just getting worse and worse, isn't it?**

**New updates every Saturday (or Caturday) unless I forget. **

**Again, my bad. **

**Who am I saying sorry to?**

**No one reads this.**

**That means no one is reading this.**

**I can say anything, even something explicit or offensive…**

… **Butthole.**


	3. His Time of the Month

**It's not Saturday, but fuck it anyways!**

"S-so i-if y-y-you're no-ot d-doing –a-anything… gah! This is hopeless!" Sora angrily ran his fingers through his hair. If he stuttered pretend asking Charlei out on a date, then doing it in real life was hopeless.

"Sora, are you okay in there?" his mother's voice dropped to a whisper, "do you need any prune juice?" Sora's face flushing in embarrassment as he heard Roxas howl in laughter.

"No ma! I'm just uh…. Rehearsing for a play." "Aw, that's my boy, well dinners in thirty minutes, so I would appreciate it if you'd wash up." "Sure thing ma." He could hear her footsteps grow quieter as she went downstairs. He sat in the bathtub, depressed.

"How am I going to do this?!" And then it came to him. He really didn't want to ask him, but since he was older…. He was probably more experienced with girls. Roxas' door creaked open and he stared at Sora as he tip toed inside.

"What do you want Sora?" Sora gulped at his brother's sour tone. He had been mean to him today ever since lunch and he had no clue why. . .

"I need some girl advice." This made Roxas glare laser beams at his brother. "Who are you crushing on?" The blonde tried his best to sound nonchalant, but if his little brother was crushing on Charlei, he was ready to pounce the little sucker for all he was worth.

"O-Olette.?" It sounded more like a question than a response, but Roxas didn't seem to pay any mind. At least it wasn't Charlei. So Roxas taught the brunette everything he needed to know to ask Olette out.

"Thanks Roxas; that should really help me." "No problem, just close the door on the way out." Sora lay in his bed, confused at his brother behavior.

First he was mad at him for sitting next to Charlei at lunch and now happy when he explained he had a crush (not) on Olette? Was he on his period or something?

"Oh well, at least I'll be able to ask Charlei out tomorrow."

**Yay! So many grammar errors! **

**Can you find them all?**

**Virtual high-fives for everyone who can…**

…**.Not!**

**Because no one's reading boobies this anyways boobies I can put boobies anything I want here boobies. **


End file.
